


Beyond Dreams

by fionamoto (sbcal)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbcal/pseuds/fionamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a visitor from the past returns, Hijikata and Chizuru's lives are interrupted unexpectedly. With past secrets being revealed, turbulence tores their family apart. Is their love strong enough to withstand evil? Modern, AU, a bit OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a beautiful autumn morning, the sky was blue as ever, the wind was light, and the leaves were painted different colors; red, orange, brown, and yellow. Outside a lovely landscaped courtyard, a little blue jay sang a little tone and then flew to a small branch near the freshly painted house with the green door. On the second floor of the house, the door at the end of the hallway slightly opened; a little hand reached for the knock as he stepped out and closed the door quietly behind him.

The petite boy whispering to himself, "Shh, daddy and mommy are sleeping." He then tiptoed down the hall in his blue pajama with red and yellow cars designs, he stopped at the slightly a jarred door and peeked inside. The room was decorated in light lavender with white flowers as the border.

He walked near the bed where a girl no more than ten was sleeping, "Nee-chan, wake up. Wake up!" He pulled the floral comforter down covering his entire body. "It's so dark," he pouted.

The older child had woken up as the light wind blew through the room making it a bit chilly for her. "Hey, it's getting cold. Oh, Kazu-chan, what are you doing up?" While yawning, she got out of her bed, put on her bunny slippers and searched for her brother who was underneath the comforter.

"Nee-chan, I am hungry," the smaller child said as his right hand combed through his disordered hair.

"I know so am I, but it's Saturday, let's let mommy and daddy sleep." His older sister explained.

"Who make my breakfast?" Kazuya pouted when he touched his little growling stomach.

"Maybe ooobasan can, she's always awake by this hour. " Misa took her little brother by the right hand, "Come on...," leading them into the the hallway and down the stairs.

As the two siblings tiptoed into the dining room, their father had just woken up. Toshi took his arm away from his wife and gently rubbed his eyes. Then, he glanced at the alarm clock on his left with the green digits numbers. "It's 10:00 alright, I better get up," he mumbled, wishing he would stay in for the entire day. Before getting up, he gave the sleeping figure next to him a peek on the forehead.

"Beautiful as ever," he whispers, smiling blissfully afterwards. Once he was out of the covers, he commented on how chilly it was and quickly obtained his rob from the near by chair. He then tiptoes over to the bathroom and closes its door gently.

The sound from the shower had woken Chizuru up and she immediately rose from the bed without a second thought.

"I cannot believe that I sleep in," she chuckled and hurried to the door where a little brown puppy was playing a blue bone-shaped chew toy. She quickly ran to her when the red slippers were recongized. While waiting by her side while wagging her little tail.

Chizuru smiled and kneeled down to her. "Good morning, Momo-chan! I bet you are hungry...," she rubbed the pup's head affectionately, "...come on, I'll get both of us something."

Momo-chan licked her master's cheek tenderly to return the greeting and forwarded Chizuru out of the bedroom.

"I have so much to do before heading down to the hospital," the young woman commented as she stepped down from the last step of the staircase and onto the first floor of the house. Cheerful giggles in the kitchen brought a grin to her face. "We better hurry or there wouldn't be any breakfast left," she joked while looking at the puppy who was confused by her statement.

Kazuya climbed up on the stool as a plate of pancakes were being staked onto a blue colored plate. "I want that one and this one, ooobasan," his chubby fingers pointed to random one on the pile.

"I'll get the plates," Misa volunteered happily as walked over to the oak cabinet and opened its doors, revealing nicely organized selection of dinnerware.

"Ohayo, kaasan," she waved to Chizuru who was still dressed in her sleep attire. While Kazuya hurried down from his stool and ran over to where the older woman , "Kaachan, kaachan!"

"Good morning, sweetie," Chizuru greeted both of them when she pull the boy into a warm hug and smiled to the elderly woman who stood next to the stove. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"It's Saturday, you should be still in bed," the motherly figure commented and set another plate on the counter for the newly arrived company.

Chizuru lightly snorted, "I wish, there are no weekends for me, I still have so much work to do, obasan."

"Well, your wonderful darling is not going to like it..."

Toshi walked in like on cue, dressed in his blue polo shirt and black pants. "Indeed obasan is right, you should be still be resting." He went over, pulled his wife in for a warm hug and gave a light peek on the cheek.

"Eww..." The siblings shouted in unison as their mother returned the kiss. The couple giggled to their children's antics as they pull away away from each other and joined them in the center island of their kitchen.

"Otouchan, otouchan..." the petite boy held out a plate proudly to show Toshi, it was filled with three irregular shaped pancakes, "...look what I made!"

"Awesome job, Kazu-chan! You're going to be a first-class chef one day." His father patted his head delightly and then observed the masterpiece in detail. "Hmm...do I get to pick any one?" The boy nodded happily with a big grin, "Yep, otouchan can have more than one..."

The heartwarming scene was suddenly interupted by the chime of the doorbell. "I'll get it," ooobasan said as you hurried toward the foyer to answer the door, leaving the family of four tending to their breakfast.

"Oh my, it's you!" An elderly man was revealed standing on the porch after the door was opened. He was in his late fifties, clothed in traditional Japanese attire.


	2. Chapter 2

Without a second thought, he pushed his way into the door as the others quickly stepped aside. His footsteps were heavy as he dragged himself into the genkan or entry way for a few inches and then paused when he noticed that his sandals were still on. Chizuru held onto Toshi's arm tightly as the scene played. The silent was broken when she spoke, "Otou-sama, how...when...is everything alright?" It was in a very gentle tone as she notice how disoriented he seem upon his arrival.

Yukimura Koudou just stared at her and looked at the man who stood next to her. In his mind, he kept asking himself, "Is this a dream..."

"Chizuru, he seems a little disoriented." Toshi interrupted, "We should see if sensei can come over to check him." His wife nodded in agreement. "Can you give him a call and I will stay with Otou-san." He squeezed her hand lightly for assurance and headed toward the sunshine illuminated kitchen.

"Yukimura-sama," the elderly lady spoke as he told his arm, "let me take you to the living room where it is more comfortable." Chizuru smiled at her father and gently guided them to the larger open area.

The voices from living room had disturbed the quietness of the dining room, Misaki and Murasume had just began their breakfast. While Misaki was using the knife to cut the pancake into smaller piece, little Murasume decided to indulge his masterpiece in one large bit.

"Look at me, this is how you eat." She took one bit and ate it in a very lady-like fashion.

"I like this way, Nee-chan..." With his mouth full and he placed his forefinger near his mouth."Shh, I hear people."

They both rose from their chairs, tiptoed across the kitchen floor to the nearby door and poked their heads out on the door-frame.

"Otou-san, you have been in a coma for five years now. I know things have changed, but we'll be here to help."

The elderly man was shocked beyond words,"...five years! What are you talking about?"

"Has it been that long? You had a heart attack, the doctor said there was only a slight chance of getting you back from this coma...this is absolutely a miracle...it's great to have you back."

Yukimura Koudou looked at her and then at his daughter- "No, you and Hijikata..."

"Otou-san...," she paused slightly, knowing how he had disapproved of them before, but smiled before finishing the sentence, "...yes we're married now. Please forget the past and start over, please."

Yukimura Koudou was furiously frustrated,"Absolutely not, I will not accept...how could have been lying in the hospital for five years and...," he waved his finger directly at Toshi in disgust, "...now my daughter is married to this!"

Toshi was not the slightest surprise on how his supposed father-in-law acted and remain composed. "I am sorry that you disapprove, but Chizuru and I are happily married. I have forgiven and forgotten to what you did to my family. I really hope that you can, Otou-sama."

The elderly man stared into Toshi's eyes violently, "How dare you call me that! You're nothing, but just a mere low level cop. I know what my deeds were and will take responsibility for them...but this is truly unacceptable!"

"Otou-san, please...," Chizuru pleaded with him.

Yukimura Koudou was not going to take any of this, not even from his own flesh and blood. Making his way to the opened front door, "ABSOLUTELY NOT..." Without uttering another word, he hurried out of the house and slammed the door shut.

Toshi signed heavily and rushed out to the streets to see if he could catch him, but his father-in-law was nowhere in sight. He shake his head and enter into his home again.

Misaki and Murasume was in the living room when he returned who had settled themselves into a large plush chair.

"Who was that," the younger toddler quietly asked his mother.

Chizuru gave a weak smile, "Sweetie, do you remember your Oji-san?"

"Hmm...Oji-san?" He shook his head, rose from the chair and walked himself to the den.

"Yes, he always brought presents and took me to the park. Was that him," Misaki asked. She pictured an elderly man with neatly combed hair with strands of gray hair, a polo shirt and a pair of dark-colored pants. He was always smiling and say yes to almost everything she asked for.

Chizuru patted her daughter for recalling her father in a more gentle and kinder version. "Honey, I know you want to see him again, but it'll take time."

Misaki just nodded and strolled into the den to look for her brother.

Toshi walked over to his wife, giving her a warm hug. "We'll make him come around, I promise..."

Just then the doorbell rang and Toshi gently released his wife to check the front door. To his surprise, it was two neatly dressed gentleman standing on his porch. "Good morning, Saito-san." He nodded to the other person to greet him as well.

Saito Hajime spoke as he reached behind inside his jacket and retrieved a pair of handcuffs. "Good morning. We are sorry to bother you and Chizuru-san this early, but is Yukimura Koudou on the premises?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this story is long due for an update, but RL has been so busy. :P I am pleasantly surprised that my amateur writing is liked and even read by any. ;) Thank you so soooo much, your comments mean the world to me so keep them coming. XD
> 
> Hugs and kisses, until next time. :D


	3. Chapter 3

As Saito walked into the house, a shadowed figure from behind a large pine tree stared across their street and onto the Hijikata residence. A hand reached inside a long trench coat and took out an object that appear to be a smartphone. A long and freshly manicured index finger pressed a number and the phone quickly dialed into destination. The line was answered after four rings.

"Hello..." a woman's voice was heard.

" Madam, it is all green for Project K."

"I assume it would be...good. I want you to proceed as soon as possible. Update me when you have some details."

"Yes, madam. The operation will be in full mode shortly..." The conversation continued for a few more minutes the sound of a large delivery truck had passed by. At that time, the shadowed figure had already returned to a parked vehicle. Its engine started and the vehicle quickly drove down the street, passing the Hijikata's residence.

* * *

 

Back inside the house, Toshi along with the two officers were in-depth discussion while Chizuru had just bought out cups of green tea for each of them.

"I know this is not what you want to hear, but I am going to be blunt..." Saito paused as he was handed a cream-colored cup., "...thank you."

"Go ahead, Saito." Toshi was prepared for any news, he needs to be there for Chizuru no matter what. He reached over to his wife's hand as she sat next to him on the loveseat, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Alright. We know are familiar with Yukimara Kondo's crimes from the past few years, but we have every reason to believe he is linked to many suspicious activities related to the Rasetsu for more than two decades."

"...I am sorry, but how is this possible, Saito-san? Chizuru interrupted politely upon hearing her father's relationship with a name related to the Yakuza world.

Saito continued with his explanation. "The department had investigated for years and we found some unbelievable evidence that can put Yukimara Kondo on death road."

Chizuru understood her father's illegal activities, but connections with the Yakuza would be unreal. "He was always so busy running our health clinic in Kyoto, when and how would this be possible? He hardly had any time for vacation or even take a trip to Hokkaido." This was where the Rasetsu's headquarters located at.

Saito reached into a black briefcase, taking out a thick manila folder. Upon placing it onto the coffee table, some of the photos had slipped out and scattered across the surface. Chizuru froze as she show one of them in front of her.

On a dark and narrow alley, Yukimara Kondo slowly made his way toward a parked black vehicle and stepped out a well-dressed gentleman. Both of them exchanged polite nods and Yukimara then reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and took out a small tassel. It was handled to the other individual.

"Glad that you are back," he too chuckled and placed a friendly pat on Yukimara's left shoulder. "It's been a long time, definitely too long."

"Thank you, aniki." They both exchanged a few words before they headed toward the end of the alley and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

 

Sen walked out of the hospital happily and gently touched her abdomen. After being married for two years, she still felt like a newly wedded bride and blushed at the thought of telling her husband the good news. Sen snapped back into reality when her cell phone rang, the caller ID showed "Hubby."

"Hi sweetheart," she walked slowly away from the building and into the parking lot.

"How did everything go at the doctor's?" the voice was on other than Saito Hajime.

"Perfectly fine," she said calmly, trying to hide the excitement, "I do have a surprise for you tonight."

"I cannot wait, be home a little after nine after this meeting with the new chief," he sighed. "Well, it's not even a meeting, just a little welcoming party...I really don't enjoy..."

"...I know you don't like these, but try to be behave properly, Hajime-kun." Sen said firmly, she knew how important it was to have a good impression with any new department head, even if it is exchange a few glasses of sake.

"Alright, alright, I will try. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 

In front of Hijikata's residence, Chizuru walking hand-in-hand with her two children to the corner of the street where a school bus was waiting. The precise motions of all of the parents waving good-bye was seen from vehicle parked a few feet away. All of the windows were rolled up, but driver's attire was visible through the windshield, it was the same trench coat from earlier that morning...


End file.
